How it began :OC STORY:
by PurpleRings
Summary: This is the story of my OC Angie, how she meet the TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

I remember running. Running to be alive. " ! Don't stop or they get you!" i though to myself. Then i finally get out of the bulding and lock the door behind me. I taked a deep breath.

They beat against the door... THEY BEAT AGAINST THE DOOR! I runned again until i get to a dead end. Looking around i found a fire escape. That was my change to get away! I climbed up the litter and got on the house roof.

After a moment i looked down. This...creatures finally stoped looking after me and turned around.

I sigh and looked at my wrist. There was this strang...thing,i don't know what it called but on it in the creature's language stand "Turtle-01-Kraang-Project A".'I remember this horrible name,that the creatures always call me. But what there again call...? Kraang maybe? Yes i has to be.' i thought to myself again. I ribbed the stupid thing from my wrist and pack it at the side of my belt.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm" i murmelt to myself again and looked around. Then i see on the street a manhole.

'Maybe i'm more safety in the sewer..." i though to myself and go down in the shadows of the street alley. Looked around that nobody seen me, i climed down into the sewers. I closed the manhole over me again and slipped in a sewer puddle.

"Ewwwwww gross!" i said and stand up. "Man...where did i end up?" I sigh and go into one of the tunnels.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking for, i don't know,almost two hours and i was just so tired. And so i set myself aganst the sewer wall. After some minutes, i hear something growl and i frightened for a second, but then i realize, it was only my poor stomach.

"Urgh, man why i must be NOW hungry!?" i asked myself.

I looked around to find something eatable, but nothing. I sigh. I lead my head again the cold sewer wall and closed my eyes for a moment, before i heard something. It was footsteps.

'Why always footsteps!?' i though to myself before standing up and running away. I heared then comes closer. It was so scared! First i though i finally got then lost from my spoor and NOW there again after me!

And than wasn't the worstest thing! Then i came again to a dead end. Scared i looked around and try to escape but i couldn't. I covered my face with my hands and sinks to the ground.

"P-Please don't hurt m-me!" my voice shiver like hell.

Then i feel a touch on my shoulder and heared a voice which said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

I looked up and saw a red-masked mutant turle with green eyes, just like me. Just that i was wearing a dark cyan mask and had dark brown hair. AND i'm a girl!

"You're a mutant like me!" we both said at the same time. It was a moment silence before i started giggle.

"My name is Raphael. Raph for short." Raph introduced. "What's yours?" He contine.

My face went pale. I couldn't say that my name is Project A and that i was project from a alien race...could i? I was thinking faster als i can. A name that begins with A ... Amber,no, Amy,not better,Angela,maybe,Angelina...yes!

"Well" i begin and try to sound not scared "My name's Angelina, or just Angie for short."

He starred at me with a sharp and man i get nervosly. Just in that moment, my stomach growl again and my face getting more red als Raph's mask.

"Are you hungry?" Raph asked. I slowly nod. "Well if you want, you can come to my home. We have pizza."

"Sure i would like to!" I said with a smile. So we walked down the tunnel.

"Ehm Raph. What is pizza?" I asked him after a while with a confused look.

He smiled and said "You will see."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Before we reached Raph's home, he told me that he has three brothers,they were mutant just like him and me, and how they got mutated. It's a awesome story, i wished i could be mutanted like him too but i couldn't say how i get like what i'm now.

As we reached his home, i notice that it was a subway station. 'Not bad' i though. When we entered, three mutant turtles sitted in the main arena and whated some sci-fictin stuff i didn't know. The turtle with the blue bandana looked up at me and got his katana blades out, and went up to me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked in a commanding voice.

I couldn't hold my temper and just walked down down to him and starred at his blue eyes.

"Hey, back off!" I said angrily. "Don't make me hurt ya'!"

"Leo, easy!" Raph said and walked between us "I found her in the sewers and she needs a place to stay-"

"-and some pizza. You said i get pizza here!" I contined.

"Yeah and you will get it. Just sit down next to Mikey and wait, ok?" Raph said a little annoyed.

I looked to the three turtles to not know which one is 'Mikey' and just sitted down and try to shut my mouth. After i sitted down Raph and the blue masked turtle, i think his name was Leo, left the main arena and handed to the kitchen. Now i was alone with a orange and purple masked turtle.

"So..." began the orange one "You're a mutant turtle like us?" His eyes sparkle while he asked me.

"Yeah..." I said sly and blushed a little "My name's Angelina. Or just Angie for short."

"Sweet. I would have called you so too." He contined "My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey or " He screamed the last words.

"I-I will just call you Mikey ok?" I said a little shiver and turned around to the purple masked turtle with a laptop on his lap. "What's yours?" I asked him. He didn't even notice me and i got a little angry. I hate being ignored!

"That's Donnie. He's busy to analyse that Kraang stuff we found." Mikey said.

Wait! Did he said Kraang? THE KRAANG!? Which looked after me and try to get me back. I shivered like hell by the thought.

"Angie, you ok? You looks so pale..." Mikey asked worred.

"T-T-To be honest i-i don't feel so g-g-goodddd..." was my last words before the world went into a dark black...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing i remember is, that i talked with Mikey and then everything went black. Feeling dizzy and then get unconscious is the badest thing, mostly when you meet some new mutants that can be will your friends.

The next thing i remember, i woke up with a herrible headache on a couch with a blank over me. It seens like i was still at the subway station. 

"Urgh...mah' head..." i growled and hold my head in one hand.

"Seems like you've woke up." said a voice.

I looked around to see the purple masked turtle coming out of the kitchen with a cup in one of his hands. When he comes to the couch, he hand me the cup. I looked confussed to him up.

"It's for you." He said "Expect you don't want the headache go away then."

"No no. I want it go away! I was just confussed, thats all!" I told him fast and took the cup.

"Donnie." 

"What?"

"My name is Donnie. You have asking me before, remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah sorry. I forget. My name is Angelina. But you can call me Angie like your brothers."

"Ok."

"By the way." I took a sip from the tea "Where are your brothers anyway?"

"They are outside. Patrolie like always." Donnie told me

"Oh. Ok...But why aren't you with them?"

"I told them, i should be here until you wake up." Then a silence contined.

"By the way..." He said broken the silence "How did you get so hurt?"

"What you mean?" I asked

"Your arm and head was alots hurt. And that was even the reason why you faint-!"

"I-I got them in a fight." I half lied. They weren't not exactly from fights, more escape from The Kraang.

"And with who?" He asked dubious. Sweat comes from my head. 'Should i tell him?'

"C-Could you believe me if i got them from...aliens?" I aked slowly, unknow his reaction.

"Maybe." He said and sitted a little closer to me "Do you maybe know what they are called?"

I said nothing for a moment, so that he thought that i really thinking.

"I think they called Kraang or something like that-" I said a little nervosly.

"Let me guess...They capture you and get you mutation, trying to escape and got hurt,i'm right?" He finished.

I was staggered. Even i couldn't think about that but i must now accept that, als well my background story.

"Man, from where do you know that?!" i said, trying to sound suprise

"Well, i'm the genies of my brothers." He smiled

"And...what role does your brothers have?" I asked with a smirk

"Well...i could tell you if you want..." Donnie said

"Sure. And now that my headache is gone it will be nice to hear it!" I exclaim.

"Good. I began with the oldest to youngest, if its ok." He begin. I nodded.

"Ok. The oldest of us four is Leonardo, or just Leo. He is the leader and well tells us what to do on the mission. And he is the one with the katana's who tryed to attaked you-"

"So...The blue maked one?" I interrupted him

"Yes. That's him!" He answers.

"Then." Donnie contined "is there Raphael or short Raph. He's the second oldest and the strongest from us. His weapons are the Sais and yeah, i think you know him because he found you here in the sewers right?"

"If you mean Raph with the red mask and green eyes who loves beating butts, then yes!"

He laughed a little. I got a feeling that i better doesn't need to tell him THIS kind of infos i know from Raph.

"Then comes me. I'm the third oldest and second youngest and well, the tallest." He paused and stand up for a moment. Man, he's really tall.

"Ok." Then he sit down again "I'm the one of us who do all the technic stuff and so and i think is kind of bored for you right?"

"Are you nuts? I love technic and such stuff! Even just repairing things is fun stuff!" I exclain.

"Y-You seriously?" He asked

"Why i should lie!?" I asked him. But after i said it, i got a bad feeling. Before lie to the person who helped me and such.

"Ok let's contine." He said after my stupid answer "then is there Michelangelo or just short Mikey. He is the youngest of us and well...how i could say that..."

"He often makes fun of us and makes pranks on me and Raph often." He contined after finding the right words.

"And he's not really...helpful with your patrol things i'm right?"

"Yeah mostly." Donnie looked on his phone with seems pretty cool "Oh man. It's so late!? I must do the dishes!" He said jumping up from the couch and go's to the kitchen.

"I can help you!" I suggested with after stand up from the couch.

"When you want, sure! More help, even better!" he said from the kitchen

I smiled and go's to the kitchen. Then i just hoped that his brothers where just like him. Not asking too much questions and just amuse about stuff they both liked.


	5. Chapter 5

While we finished the dishes, we just talked about some technic stuff and how Mikey almost exploded the whole lair. I just laughed by the though and just hoped that his brothers were exactly so nice like him. As we finished the dishes i asked him if i could eat something, and so i did. After that, we walked out to the main arena again. At that moment, the three other mutant comes.

"Hey if this isn't the sleeping beauty" said Mikey while coming to the couch

"You know, that you scared the shell of us right?" said Raph and crossed his arms

"Yeah i know. But i can't help myself getting unconscious, you know?" i said while standing up. But Raph comes to me and led me to sit down again.

"You better rest! You are seriously hurt!" said Raph, sounding worred.

"C'mon Raphie. Donnie takes care of it" I reply "And we even did the dishes and i eat something so i don't need to rest anymore."

Before Raph could protest about Angie's nickname for him, interrupted him Leo.

"You have introduced each other already?"

"Yep Leo." I reply

"And know us too?"

"Yeah, well Donnie told me some things 'bout you guys."

After i said it Leo stared angry to Donnie

"B-But i asked him and he didn't just said it. I-I already told him where i do come right?"

"Well, actually you just told that you were captured by the Kraang and ecape. More not."

Sweat comes again from my head 'Damn, i forget. But what i could said?!' i though.

"Wait wait!" interrupted Mikey "You were captured by the Kraang?"

I looked between Mikey and the other and answered slowly "Yeaahhh...Whyy?"

"Dude! This guys are evil!"

"Yeah i ... think i know that already..."

"And why were you captured by the Kraang? I mean, there must be a reason rigth?" said Leo

'Man, i think he doesn't trust me. Good, for him. I even could trust myself in the moment too' i though to myself again

"Well..." I told my hand behind my back to think about but i didn't know what i could tell them

"You don't need to tell us now" Raph said and pet gentle my shell

"Why not?" said Leo to him

"Don't you see? Its uncomfort for her to talk about it!" reply Raph angry.

I didn't know what to say, Donnie exactly. Never ever someone set-in for me.

"By the way" Raph turned around to me again "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No not really" I answered

"If you want, you can stay with us." Answered Donnie

"Really?! That could be grea-"

"But only if Master Splinter agree!" interrupted me Leo

"Um. Who's Master Splinter?" I asked him

"He's our Sensei and Father. And you can only stay if he agree." Leo said serously. I glupped

"I will ask him!" said Raph and runned out of the main arena

"Don't worry." Donnie whispered to me "You will certainly stay here." I smiled and the next thing i know my face was wet from a waterballon. I looked around to see where it come. It was Mikey and he laughed on the ground like a manica.

"D-Dude you must seriously see your f-face!" Mikey said between laughers.

I wipped the water out of my face and wanted to stand up and punshed Mikey but in that moment Raph comes out of the room with a giant mutant rat. I glupped by the fact that this is Master Splinter, the sensei and father of the four TURTLES!

"And you are Angelina?" said the giant rat

"Y-Yeah" I said and walked to him a little nervorsly "But you also can me call Angie."

"Very well. My name's Splinter but you can call me Master Splinter."

"O-ok." I said. He chuckles.

"You don't need to be nervous."

I blushed and looked to the floor

"Raphael told me that you were captured by the Kraang and need now a place to stay. Is that right?" Splinter asked me

"Yes thats right." I tryed to sound not so scared "Could i stay here please?"

He was thinking and we just standing there and waited for a answer.

"Very well. You might stay." he finally said

"Really!?" i asked suprised

"Yes."

"Cool!" i exclained

"I just have one question." I said before i could walked to the guys

"What is it?"

"Why is your face so wet?"

I blushed and pointed to Mikey, who already have another waterballon in his hand.

"I see." Master Splinter said with a smile "You can discuss with my sons where you exacly sleep until we round a room for you."

"Ok." I smiled and runned to the boys. Master Splinter walked out of the room.

"And what did he said?!" Mikey asked excited

"He said i can stay!" I reply. Mikey hugged me tighty. I was suprised that somebody was happy that i can stay. After a while, he let go and smiled.

"See?" Donnie said "I told you, he could said you stay."

"Yeah, but he said i could discuss with you guys where i sleep until he found a room for myself."

"Well..." Raph blushed "You could maybe sleep in my room. I have a extra bed in it."

I blushed and smiled "Really? I-I mean sure if i can. And its only for some nights, not forever."

"Come, i will show you." Raph grabbed my hand and led me to his room

"Something wrong Leo?" Donnie asked

"I don't know" Leo reply "But i don't trust her at all..."

The End(?)


End file.
